Una Madre Sabe
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Hay cosas que la Sultana Kosem, sabe sobre sus hijos mayores, la muerte de su hijo el Sultán Osman le lleva a rememorar ciertas situaciones vividas en el palacio... Un nuevo Fic hecho para una de mis series favoritas Muhtesem Yüzyil: Kösem, espero les guste. Advertencia de contenido Slash/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie** **Muhtesem Yüzyil: Kösem** **no me pertenecen, corresponden a sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Una Madre Sabe-**

Los pasos eran apresurados, la mujer arremangaba sus ropas para poder correr tan rápido como sus elegantes ropas y zapatos le permitían, Yedikule le había parecido tan infamiliar y ese día hubiera deseado conocer algún atajo que le llevara a evitar la tragedia para su familia.

Llegó y solo pudo ver al hombre que salía del lugar levando un paño ensangrentado —¡Maldito Dabud Pasha! ¡Te ahogaras en la sangre que derramaste! — la Sultana Kosem siguió de largo para hallar lo que más temía—No… — cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, entre lágrimas y lamentos retiró del cuello la soga con que le habían quitado la vida —¡Osman!

Derramó lágrimas y comenzó a recordar cómo le había amamantado por primera vez, le veía en su mente correr y crecer, las imágenes se turnaban en su mente y en cada recuerdo donde veía a su hijo Osman esta no estaba solo—Ve con el … — el sirviente que estaba tras de ella pensó que se refería a su padre, pero solo ella y el difunto sabían a quien se refería—Ve con Mehmet…— su hermano

A todos les impresionó que la Sultana madre colocara a su hijo al lado de su hermano en el mausoleo familiar, después de Todo Osman había mandado a matar a su hermano Mehmet—nada es lo que parece— dijo para si mientras observaba el ataúd.

Recordó la ocasión en la que los halló en el jardín besándose, violentando todas las leyes del libro sagrado y mas aun la tradición de la dinastía Otomana, dos príncipes, los hijos mayores del Sultan Ahmed II reducidos a besarse y acariciarse como si fueran un par plebeyos dentro de un burdel, les riñó, les llamó a atención y para cubrir su pecado mando a matar a todos los sirvientes que pudieron haber visto algo, cincuenta ataúdes salieron del palacio esa tarde y dos muchachos pre-adolescentes fueron encerrados en sus aposentos.

¿y todo para que?, la Sultana Kosem no había podido evitar nada, sus hijos también conocían pasadizos y buscaban la forma de estar cerca, buscaban la forma de entregarse a su amor y ella no podía hacer nada. Les dejo ser, en secreto a espaldas de su esposo, no importaba si Osman o Mehmet no tenían descendencia había más hijos, más herederos, la dinastía estaba a salvo, podía dejarlos amarse.

Y como buena madre y guardiana de la dinastía protegería a sus hijos, se encargó de que fueran felices, hasta el momento en que se enteró que el amor había acabado, que Osman iba a matar a Mehmet— dicen que el príncipe traicionó a su hermano el Sultán Osman… — todos se referían a un complot para quitarlo del trono, pero Kosem sabía la verdad, era un asunto de amores, donde el mayor había pensado que su hermano-amante Mehmet le había sido infiel.

—¡Mehmet! ¡Osman! — ella gritaba tras los muros del palacio —¡Osman no lo hagas! ¡Majestad! — Kosem se dejó caer junto al pesado muro que le impedía llegar donde su hijo—el te ama… — dejo salir de sus labios en un susurro.

—él te ama Mehmet…

—¿dijo Algo mi sultana? —el sirviente que estaba tras de ella llamó su atención

—No, no es nada…—dijo muy seria

—Mi Sultana ¿puedo preguntar por que puso al Sultan Osman al lado de su hermano el príncipe Mehmet? Después de todo él lo traicionó

—Hadyi Aga, tu sabes cómo son las cosas en palacio… nada es lo que parece— Kosem habló muy seria— ellos se amaban—dijo para si—acomodó su velo color negro y recuperó su pose decidida— Osman fue engañado y traicionado… y los traidores pagaran por su atrevimiento…

Sin mucho que hacer ni mucho que decir... una breve historia basada en una serie que me ha gustado mucho Muhtesem Yüzyil: Kösem, o simplemente "Kosem" como se le conoce en latinoamerica.

Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo para todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie Muhtesem Yüzyil: Kösem** **no me pertenecen, corresponden a sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Discusión-**

No era raro ver a las mujeres de alto rango desfilar por los elegantes barandales que daban a la parte baja del Harem, desde abajo se podía ver la elegante figura de la Sultana Kosem mirar con curiosidad a las mujeres que eran educadas— parece que Osman simpatiza con Meleksima—había dicho a su acompañante

—Gracias a usted mi Principe— decía la muchacha mientras intentaba no sonrojarse—usted me salvó de ese horrible hombre...

—No tienes nada que agradecer Meleksima, es lo que cualquiera en mi posición hubiera hecho— Osman como siempre trataba de ser educado y este detalle no pasó para nada desapercibido para su madre que observaba todo desde arriba

—Que la preparen y la envíen esta noche a la habitación de Osman...— Kosem dio la orden y su sirvienta accedió con una ligera reverencia, Osman estaba por comenzar con su harem

Meleksima era nueva en el palacio y nunca esperó ser llamada tan pronto a la habitación del heredero al trono, estaba sorprendida, pero dentro de Topkapi había mas de un rostro con expresión sorprendida—¿Qué dijiste? —la cara de Mehmet se tornó seria al oir lo que su hermana menor había dicho

—Osman tendrá su propio harem de ahora en adelante— dijo Ayse como si se tratase de hablar del menú del palacio — ¿recuerdas a la chica nueva? ¿La que te llamó la atención?

—Si, Meleksima...

—Ha sido enviada a la habitación de Osmán y la vi salir hace unos momentos... parece que nuestro hermano se ha acostado con ella— Ayse vio que su hermano se ponía de pie luciendo su expresión mas furica—¡por Alá, Mehmet! —su hermana entendió lo que pasaba

—¡Suéltame Ayse! —se quejó el hijo de la sultana Kosem —ese traidor me las pagará

—Mehmet no, esa chica pertenece al Harem de nuestro hermano... tu no puedes— sintió que se jaloneaba y corría a la puerta—¡Mehmet! ¡Por Alá Sagrado, No! — salió corriendo por la única persona que podía evitar una tragedia

Osman era un príncipe y se comportaba como tal todo el tiempo, se había quedado sorprendido por la chica que entró a su habitación y cortésmente, se había negado a estar con ella, se agachó y tomó la prenda que la chica había dejado caer en el suelo, tenía un olor dulce, pero no como el que mas le gustaba del palacio—¡eres un traidor!

Reconoció enseguida la voz de su hermano menor—Mehmet ¿Qué haces? — el empujón le tomó de sorpresa, dio un paso hacía atrás—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Eres un maldito traidor Osman— Mehmet apretaba los puños y respiraba con agitación y furia —te acostaste con ella... ¡Me traicionaste!

—Yo no hice lo que estás diciendo, la despedí eso es todo—dijo poniendo sus manos entre ellos para evitar que su hermano le volviese a golpear

—Y ¿pretendes que te crea? —Mehmet se acercó a su hermano furioso— creí en ti, te abrí mi corazón, te dije lo que sentía... ¡me escuchaste!

—¡y lo acepté! —Osman levantó la voz para llamar la atención de su hermano — y aun lo acepto, así como tu aceptaste mis sentimientos— Osman tomó con miedo las temblorosas manos llenas de rabia de Mehmet— te amó —fue una expresión tan queda pero audible que erizó cada pieza de la enorme habitación

—si tanto me amas ¿Por qué te acostaste con ella? —Mehmet se arrebató del agarre— dijiste que podíamos ser felices

—Y lo seremos pero... —no acabó su frase el puñetazo llegó a su rostro y le hizo por inercia abalanzarse sobre su hermano y forcejear con el derramando la frustración que ambos sentían — te amo Mehmet...te amo... por eso no me acosté con ella— dijo antes de darle un beso en la boca, beso que por un momento su hermano correspondió

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques traidor! — llegaron forcejeando hasta la cama de Osman, entre empujones arañazos y mordidas que hacían ceder el enojo por exitacion y amor que era correspondido y pecaminoso, castigado con la muerte.

—¡Mehmet! ¡Osman! — la mujer vestida en rojos ropajes entró como un vendaval y al ver forcejeando a sus hijos no pudo hacer nada mas que separarlos—Osman suéltalo... —a duras penas pudo separarlos se clocó entre dos agitados muchachos que respiraban con trabajo y sudaban profusamente, con las ropas rasgadas y marcas por todo el rostro—no puede ser... quiero saber que estaba pasando aquí...

—No pasa nada madre, pero si quieres pregúntale a tu querido hijo—Mehmet se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa dejando caer sus lágrimas

—madre yo ... — Osman se mostraba sumamente arrepentido por lo ocurrido, arrepentido y temeroso ¿Qué tanto había escuchado su madre? —no vuelvas a tocar a tu hermano, a ninguno de tus hermanos ¿entendido Osman? — asintió quedamente y la vio salir tras de su segundo hijo, un abatido príncipe se dejó caer en la cama con la cabeza gacha

Cuando Kosem pudo alcanzar a su hijo en sus habitaciones, no pudo hacer mas que intentar consolarle, miró su rostro e interpretó sus lágrimas—lo siento madre... te decepcioné— la sultana solo negó con la cabeza y acunó su rostro en su regazo

Kosem ahogó sus palabras, no quería hacer sentir peor a su hijo, a ninguno de sus hijos—Alá dame fuerzas...— dijo para si mientras recordaba los te amo que escuchó de la boca de Osman, palabras cargadas que a pesar de haberse dicho con furia iban cargadas de tanto sentimiento como cuando las decía ella a su querido Sultán, no era amor de hermanos, solo era amor...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La forma en la que la Sultana comprobó mas de sus sospechas, no pensaba continuarla pero no puedo evitar verlos y que me gusten juntos, ojala les haya agradado, gracias por leer


End file.
